Potential Union Member Assessment
Potential Union Member Process PUMA Process Contents http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/PUMA_Process# hide#Preface #Filing of the request #The Appointment #Appointment Day #MEM-REP and Citizenship PrefaceEdit Visitors to the Sphere of Assembly entering it through the East Entrance (known as the President Enroe Door ) will immediately see the Member Board . During the first century of the Union it was an 20 x 20 meter steel board large brass plates spelling out the name of the Member society. Today it is a 200 x 100 x 10 meter monolith made of solid Iridium floating right under the ceiling of the Equator Corridor. On it the names of every member civilization. The first act that is performed after the Assembly voted to accept a new member is the engraving ceremony. The first member representative presses a big red button and a laser beam engraves the name of its society onto the surface. This officially ends the PUMA process. A process that is started with the application It is the subject of a Union School class and several questions about appear in the Union Citizen Test . The best way to describe it, is to use an example: Filing of the requestEdit Application requests may be filed with the OOP by a Union Citizen on behalf of the Civilization or a delegation makes this request at any Union Checkpoint. The most common filing is made for them or by them by a Union Fleet Officer . Another form is by invitation . The Assembly sends out an invitation to join.(Very rare) In the case of the Togar the request was filed by Captain Erica Olafson to the OOP . The AppointmentEdit The Application request is checked and all available data on the applicant is added and then send to the Speaker . The speaker announces the Application request and calls for a vote to create an Appointment. Appointment DayEdit Traditionally set on the 8th day of a Standard Union Week. And usually the first docket on the daily list. The delegation is escorted by the First Guard to the center platform. If the Membership is sponsored by one or several established members, the Reps of that Member join the delegation. After the Speaker welcomes them and introduces the Applicant delegation to the Assembly. Their speaker formally introduces the applicant society, Speaks about the reason they want to join and then answers questions. The Applicant is asked if they are willing to undergo the PUMA process.1 Once he agrees. The speaker calls for a Union wide present to determine if the Union wants the Process started. If the vote is yes the PUMA Process begins. If the vote is No, the applicant has the chance to ask for the reasons. A Union survey is started. (Part of The List ) The result is announced the next year and the Applicant has a chance to address these reasons and apply again. (the second chance application ) If this one fails again. The Application is denied. 2 The PUMA Commission is a Science Council department even though it employs specialist teams of all Union Councils. An Assessment Mission is sent to Togr to analyze and assess all aspects of the Togar civilization: Motivation and sentiment is measured, Togar laws are analyzed and the legitimacy of the delegation is determined 3 The PUMA commission delivers its report to the Assembly and the delegation is invited, The PUMA report does not recommend or oppose admission and is summarized in only 3 answers: No issues found, Minor Issues found, Major Issues found. The issues are part of the report. The Applicant usually addresses these issues (sometimes suspends the Application until they can be fixed) and a second Assessment is made. After that the Assembly votes for admission or denies admission. The vote has never been no, if there are no issues, and all applicants who addressed their issues have been accepted. Only the Kermac have been refused (unable to solve the issues detected) The Togar were accepted the first try. Their previous crimes or transgressions against the Union expunged . In a symbolic act the Togar receive a white pristine piece of paper and their societies name is engraved on the member board. MEM-REP and CitizenshipEdit The delegation receives a week long schooling and complete the Citizen Test.4 The Togar delegation are declared Union Citizens and receive their CITI s and a copy of the Union Constitution and Bill of Rights. The Togar Alcove is highlighted and occupied for the first time and the Togar Rep now wearing a representative robe formally addresses the Assembly for the first time and ending it with the request to begin the Integration process and the Assembly votes (and so far always) grants this request. In the early centuries it was BoCA who was tasked with this gargantuan task, but since after theBig War it is the UMA (Union Member Administration ) 1 In rare cases the Applicant might deny it (isolation request) 2 31 Societies asked for a second chance in Union history, and only one failed the second time. Leading to the Roxomani Isolation war. The remaining Roxomani migrated and left the Galaxy via an Ancient Gate 3 In some cases the PUMA process only takes a day or two and no Mission is send out (like in the Case of Sin 4) 4 Part of the PUMA assessment are biological and census data. All Togar who are adult at the day of admission are exempt from the citizen service requirement, but must complete a short version of the Union School (Usually a week to explain to them what it means to be a citizen and complete the Citizen Test. All members of the new species must complete the HPI test, refusal will exclude the individual from becoming a Citizen) All kids are declared Proto Citizen.5 5 The Camogi are exempt as individuals, but not the Camogi Clusters Category:United Stars of the Galaxies